Rakel/Erlebnisse
(Donnerstag, 12.08.2010) Als Rakel den Aushang der Kampfkunstschule in Sturmwind las, nahm sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und ging zum nächsten öffentlichen Training. Sie wollte sich verteidigen können, nie wieder in diese gewisse Situation kommen, die sie bisher nur einem einzigen Menschen erzählt hatte. Nach der Begrüßung wurden die Schüler aufgeteilt, da eine Elfe etwas über Wurfwaffen erklärt bekommen wollte, gesellte sich Rakel dazu, die andere Gruppe beschäftigte sich mit dem Schwert- und den waffenlosen Kampf. Ihr Lehrer, ein gewisser James Febrosi, beeindruckte sie. In seiner ruhigen Art brachte er beide dazu, sich stetig weiter zu verbessern, bis ihre Würfe zuverlässig trafen. Am Ende wurden noch Würfe aus dem Lauf geübt, was ihr deutlich schwerer fiel, aber auch hier verbesserte sich Rakel unter der geduldigen Anleitung. right|400px|Rakels Vorstellung Nach dem Training wurden die Schüler gefragt, wer von ihnen sich der Schule anschließen wolle. Berath, ein Kämpfer aus der Schwertgruppe, und Rakel folgten den beiden Meistern ins Haus. In der Runde erzählte Rakel von sich. Davor hatte sie Angst gehabt. Der Herr Febrosi hatte ihr schon erklärt, dass eine Ausbildung zur Perfektion mit Schwertern eintausend, eine solche zur Perfektion mit Dolchen achthundert Goldstücke kosten würde. Rakels Barvermögen belief sich auf einige Silberstücke und ein paar Kupfermünzen. Aber sie hatte Talent gezeigt, und die Meister beschlossen, sie auf einer Basis zur Ausbildung zur Lehrerin aufzunehmen. Sie würde jede Woche zwei Goldstücke bekommen und trainiert werden, und nach Abschluss ihrer Prüfung und weiteren Ausbildungen, was das Lehren betraf, als Meisterin in der Kampfkunstschule arbeiten. Rakel war erleichtert. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob das wirklich ihr Lebenstraum war, aber sie fühlte sich wieder plötzlich ein Stück weit zu Hause. Fast auf ähnliche Weise wie im Waisenhaus. Nur dass sie hier weniger Schüler wären, denn Berath und sie waren wohl die ersten Schüler. Ihr Meister James Febrosi bat sie für den übernächsten Tag, einem Sonnabend, zur fünften Nachmittagsstunde zum privaten Training. Der andere Meister, Sheridan Branwick, bot, ihr, als Rakel fragte, ob es auch Schlafräume in der Schule gäbe, sein ungenutzes Zimmer in der güldenen Rose an. Während James Febrosi und Berath schon ins pfeifende Schwein aufbrachen, um die Aufnahme zu feiern, zeigte Meister Branwick Rakel das kleine, aber feine Zimmer in der güldenen Rose. Es hatte zwei große Fenster und ein wundervoll weich aussehendes Bett. An den Wänden hingen eine Reihe geschwärzter Waffen. Er warnte Rakel, die Waffen nicht ohne Handschuhe zu berühren. Außerdem warnte er sie vor dem elfjährigen Burschen der Wirtsfrau, Rakel solle sich lieber im Dunkeln umziehen. Zusammen gingen sie ins pfeifende Schwein und stießen bei einem Glas Rotwein, das Meister Febrosi schon für alle bestellt hatte, an. Das heißt, Meister Branwick gab seines Berath, der es gerne zusätzlich trank, und bestellte sich statt dessen einen Saft bei der Schankfrau, welche Rakel schnitt, wohl aus Angst vor weiblicher Konkurrenz. Rakel ging "nach Hause". Ihren Seesack mit allem, was sie besaß, hatte sie vorhin in dem Zimmer abgestellt, nun wollte sie um ein Bad bitten und dann in das weiche Bett kriechen. (Freitag, 13.08.2010) Am Abend lief Rakel Meister Branwick über den Weg. Er fragte sie, was sie machen würde - Botengänge und dergleichen um ihre Kasse aufzubessern - und meinte dann, sie würde ihre Zeit nicht verschwenden, wie er es getan habe. Sie fragte nach, und es entspann sich ein Gespräch über eine Magierin, die wohl immer wieder in Unfälle und Überfälle verwickelt würde. Sie habe seine Hilfe wohl abgelehnt und die beiden waren im Streit auseinander gegangen. Rakel fragte nach und bot ihre Hilfe an. Sie erfuhr, dass ihr Meister keine weiteren Absichten hatte, als diese Frau vor den gefahren oder sich selbst zu schützen. Weiteres erfuhr sie nicht über die Dame, mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, das sie eine seltsame Kröte bei sich hätte, welche sicher ein guter Aufhänger wäre. Rakel fand nichts falsches dabei, der Frau vielleicht etwas helfen zu können. Sie nahm einen kleinen Topf mit Narbensalbe entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, auf der diese Frau immer saß. Und tatsächlich, da saß sie. Mit ihrer Kröte und einer anderen Frau im Gespräch zusammen. Normalerweise hätte Rakel sich da nie eingemischt, aber nun hatte sie ja einen guten Grund. So schaute sie sich eine Weile das interessante Tier an, um dann ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ihr Meister war irgendwo in der Nähe, verborgen hinter eine Säule oder dergleichen. Rakel konnte einmal, als sich Anastina, so hatte sich die Frau vorgestellt, zu ihrer Kröte umdrehte, einen feurig roten Wundrand unter ihrem Ausschnitt entdecken. Gerade als sie darauf zu sprechen kam, tauchte ihr Meister auf! Rakel erschrak, und nutze dies gleich dazu, vollends zu erröten und irgendwas davon zu stammeln, dass sie ihren Auftrag gleich weiter ausführen würde und entschuldigte sich, ihre Zeit mit Plaudern zu verschwenden. Ihr Meister gab ihr nachsichtig frei, aber Rakel schien sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Meister Branwick wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Anastina, warnte Rakel eindringlich vor dieser Person und ging davon. Und kehrte mit Sicherheit danach zurück. Anastina zog die brauen zusammen und sagte Rakel, wenn sie ihr Auftrag sei, solle sie lieber gleich fragen, was sie fragen solle. Rakel sollte ja gar nichts fragen. Und so beteuerte sie, ihr Auftrag wäre in ihrem Rucksack. Das war nicht einmal wirklich gelogen, schließlich befand sich die Narbensalbe darin. Es gelang ihr, die Zweifel zu zerstreuen und das Gespräch wandte sich der Kampfkunstschule zu. Anastina fragte sie, warum sie da mitmachen würde, und Rakel erklärte, dass sie sich verteidigen können wolle. Ihr ging auf, das genau das der Frau Anastina sicher auch nicht schaden würde. Diese schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben und sie bot an, Rakels Sachen zu nähen, wenn sie beim Training reißen würden. Im Gegenzug würde Rakel ihr zeigen, was sie gelernt habe und ihr ein wenig davon beibringen. Rakel ging gern darauf ein. Sie war etwas beschämt über das Schmierentheaterstück, dass sie der lieben Frau vorgespielt hatte, und war es auch zu deren besten, und hoffte, sie würde das nicht herausfinden. Als sie sich von ihr trennte, lief sie auf der nächsten Brücke "zufällig" ihrem Meister Branwick über den Weg. Sie erzählte ihm, wie es gelaufen war, und er schien sehr zufrieden, dass Rakel Vertrauen hergestellt hätte. Es war vermutlich ein ziemlich brüchiges Vertrauen, dachte Rakel, aber immerhin. Meister Branwick fragte Rakel, ob sie die Kräutermischung, die er ihr am Abend davor zum Experimentieren genannt hatte, angesetzt hatte. Rakel bestätigte es, sie war am Vormittag im Wald gewesen und hatte frische Silberblätter und Eibenrinde eingesammelt und diese im Verhältis 2/3 Silberblätter und 1/3 Eibenrinde vorsichtig eingeköchelt. Sie sagte, sie habe die Paste in ihrem Zimmer. Sie könnte sie ihm gern dort zeigen, oder, falls dies nicht schicklich sei, dort herholen. Aber Meister Branwick schien nicht besorgt und so kehrten sie zusammen in die güldene Rose heim. Rakel zeigte ihrem Meister verlegen ihren kleinen Holzkasten mit einfachen Porzellangefäßen, die allerdings peinlich sauber waren. Schließlich sollte sich nichts unbeabsichtigtes vermischen. In einem kleinen Tiegel der mit einem gelbem Band umwunden war, befand sich die Paste, die Rakel eingeköchelt hatte. Sie zog den Stopfen heraus und ein leichter, scharfer Geruch breitete sich aus, fast wie der von altem Essig. rechts|436px|Rakel mit Meister Branwick Ihr Meister erklärte ihr, dass man nach Möglichkeit über alles, was man anmischt, genau Bescheid wissen solle. Und deshalb würde sie nun selbst etwas davon probieren. Natürlich nur so wenig, dass sie keinen Schaden nähme. Er fragte Rakel, ob sie eine Pipette hätte. Aber diese war ihr bei einem Umzug zwischen ihren verschiedenen Quartieren unter Brücken oder in vergessenen Lagerhallen irgendwann zerbrochen und sie hatte sie noch nicht ersetzen können. Meister Branwick ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, zählte eine bestimmte Anzahl Schritte ab, und trat dann kräftig auf das Bodenbrett, welches sich daraufhin öffnete. Er legte es auf das Bett und trug einen schwarzen Kasten zu dem kleinen Tisch. Rakel räumte ihren Holzkasten auf die Seite und sah zu, wie ihr Meister seinen Kasten abstellte und das gnomisch wirkende Kombinationsschloss öffnete. In dem Kasten, auf dessen Grund sich ein imposantes Wappen mit einem Raben oder soetwas ähnlichem befand, war auf das feinste ausgestattet, in seinem Deckel ruhten wohlgepolstert die kostbarsten Glasgefäße und eine Unzahl Fläschchen, Töpfe und andere Dinge, deren Gebrauch sich Rakel nicht sogleich erschlossen, befanden sich darin. Ihr Meister nahm zwei Becher zur Hand, füllte sie mit duftendem Saft und reichte Rakel dann seine Pipette. Sie hatte fünf Tropfen ihrer Mischung in ihren Saft zu geben. Und in seinen acht, wegen der unterschiedlichen Körpergröße. Sie rührte ihre Mischung mit einem Kienspan aus ihrem Kasten um und trank den Becher dann langsam und gleichmäßig aus. Vorsichtig stellte sie ihn wieder ab. Nach einer Weile trübte sich ihr Blick ein. Ihr Meister redete beruhigend auf sie ein und erklärte ihr den Sinn dieses Gebräus, welches sich "Dumpfer Blick" nannte. Rakel antwortete ihm, aber sie spürte ihre Zunge schwerer und schwerer werden, am Ende konnte sie nur noch unartikuliert lallen, wie eine Betrunkene. Dazu wurden all ihre Bewegungen langsam, wie bei jemandem, der sich unter Wasser bewegt. Ihr Meister erklärte, dass man so den "alten Freund" ohne Probleme aus der Taverne bringen könne er legte seinen Arm um Rakels Schulter und führte sie langsam herum. Rakel konnte nicht wirklich dagegen an, sie probierte es zu Testzwecken. Er erklärte ihr auch, dass die gleiche Mischung in einer wässrig salzigen Lösung, die eben wegen des Salzes schwer herzustellen sein ohne sie zu verderben, ins Blut gegeben werden könne. Sie versuchte dies und das zu sagen, zu fragen, aber ihre Worte waren so unverständlich, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Ihr Blick war wie gegen eine Nebelwand, nur hören konnte sie alles ganz normal. Ihr Meister erklärte ihr schließlich, dass man sich selbst daraus befreien könne. "Reiß dir ein Büschel Haar aus dem Nacken" riet er. Jeglicher Schmerz würde den Effekt brechen. Rakel wollte sich keine Haare ausreißen, sie taumelte langsam Richtung Bettpfosten und stieß tatsächlich recht unsanft mit ihrer Kniescheibe dagegen. Ihr "Aua!" war gut verständlich und auch ihr Blick klärte sich. Dafür überkam sie ein Schwindel und noch größere Müdigkeit, wohl ein Effekt des Gebräus. Ihr Meister stützte sie und ließ sie sich aufs Bett setzen. Er erzählte ihr, dass man vorsichtig sein musste, damit sich der Betäubte nicht zufällig wehtut und aufwacht. Und er erklärte, es gäbe ein anderes Gebräu, auf Basis des dumpfen Blickes, welches ein Opfer völlig wehrlos lassen würde so dass man alles mit ihm anstellen könne, was einem in den Sinn käme. Aber dieses Rezept würde er unter Verschluss halten. Rakel war schon froh, dass er sich absolut vorbildlich verhalten und ihre dumpfe Lage nicht ausgenutzt hatte. Er könnte zwar vom Alter her ihr Vater sein, aber man weiß ja nie. Er hatte zwei Töchter, Marielle war 12 und Lilly 17 Jahre alt. Also fast in Rakels Alter. Rakel durfte sich ins Bett verkriechen, erschöpft vom Tag und vom dumpfen Blick, während ihr Meister alle wieder an seine Platz verstaute und aufräumte. Seinen Becher rührte er nicht an. Am nächste Morgen waren die Becher jedoch fort. vermutlich hatte er sie mitgenommen und das Zeug weggeschüttet. (Sonnabend, 14.08.2010) Zur fünften Abendstunde wartete Rakel eifrig im Hof des Schulgebäudes. Als ihr Meister James Febrosi erschien, stand sie auf und begrüßte ihn respektvoll. Er fragte sie, ob sie weiter mit den Wurfwaffen machen wolle, oder sich etwas anderes wünsche. Rakel dachte kurz nach und entschied sich für die Dolche, wegen derer sie ja eigentlich zur Kampfkunstschule gekommen war. Auf die Wurfwaffen würde sie aber noch zurückkommen. Er bat sie herein und eröffnete ihr, dass sie keinen praktischen Unterricht haben würde heute. Rakel war kurz enttäuscht, versuchte aber, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie setzten sich und ihr Meister begann mit allgemeinen Einleitungen. Er erklärte, dass das Ziel ein schnelles, schmerzloses Töten sein müsste, nicht, den Gegner unnötig leiden zu lassen. Er erklärte ihr auch, ihre Ausbildung würde zunächst theoretisch und die Ausdauer betreffend sein. Wenn Rakel theoretisch alles wüsste und in bester körperlicher Verfassung wäre, würde die Technik dazukommen. Am Ende würde eine Prüfung folgen, wenn Rakel diese bestünde, könnte sie dann bald eigene Schüler ausbilden. Ihr Meister forderte sie auf, mitzuschreiben, was er ihr erklären würde und Rakel nahm ein kleines Tintenfass, eine zerzauste Feder und einige Pergamentbögen hervor, öffnete das Fäßlein, das sie auf ihrem Knie balancierte, tauchte die Feder hinein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie erfuhr eine Menge über verschiedene Klingen und deren Kombination: kurze, schmale Klingen: Tod des Gegners durch Stich ins Herz oder langsam durch viele Schnitte und Stiche. lange Klingen: diese kommen oft im Kampf gegen Schwerter vor. Sie verfügen über eine passende Reichweite, die es zwar nicht mit dem Schwert aufnehmen kann, aber immer noch schneller als diese sind. Nachteil: Präzises Zielen ist schwer, ein Stich ins Herz ist fast nicht möglich, dafür eignen sie sich gut für Angriffe auf die weiche Magengegend. Sie verursachen tiefe Wunden und damit einhergehend schnelles Ausbluten des Gegners. Dieser wird aber nicht nach dem ersten Treffer k.o. gehen. breite Klingen: hauptsächlich für die Defensive geeignet (Pariergegenstände), zur Offensive weniger geeignet. Sie reißen ähnlich große Wunden wie lange Klingen. Gut: Griffe, die über die Hand hinausgehen. Mit ihnen kann man ein Schwert, dessen Schlag man pariert hat und das zum Heft hinab glitt, mit einem Ruck zur Seite dem Gegner entwinden, was fast immer dessen Niederlage besiegelt. Rakel erfuhr auch etwas über Kombinationen, schließlich habe sie ja zwei Hände: zwei kurze Dolche: Aggressiv nutzen! Nicht auf Angriffe des Gegners warten. defensive und offensive Waffe: Entspannter, Angriffe abwarten und auf eine Öffnung in der Deckung lauern. Damit war der theoretische Unterricht beendet und das Training ihres Körpers begann. Ihr Meister hieß sie die Arme zu den Seiten auszustrecken und befühlte ihre Oberarme. Da sie viel liefe, wäre sie recht ausdauernd, aber an Kraft würde es ihr fehlen. Ihr Meister meinte, er würde nun nicht alle ihre Muskeln abtasten, und fragte sie über ihre Bauchmuskeln, über die Rakel nur zu berichten wusste, dass sie vorhanden wären. Sonderlich trainiert hatte sie diese nie. Dies sollte sich nun ändern, denn die erste Übung begann auf einem Teppich, zu dem Febrosi sie führte auf dem Rücken liegend. Der Meister hielt ihre Fußgelenke fest und Rakel musste mit dem Oberkörper in die Höhe kommen und sich dann wieder absenken, aber nicht ganz auf den Boden. Und dies dreißig Mal wiederholen. Sie schaute ihn Fassungslos an, und er meinte nur "weil Ihr eine Frau seid". Männer müssten wohl viel mehr Übungen davon absolvieren. Rakel fragte sich, was ihre Bauchmuskeln davon hätten, dass sie eine Frau wäre, aber da sie nicht wusste, wie sie die Übung auch nur dreißig Mal schaffen sollte, behielt sie diese Weisheit wohlweislich für sich. Es wurde schwer. Nach etwas über zwanzig Durchgängen konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Oberkörper auf dem Teppich auflag. Ihr Meister beruhigte sie und hieß sie weiter machen. Die zweite Übung bestand aus Kniebeugen. Die Arme nach vorn gestreckt. Auch dreißig Stück. Diese gelangen Rakel besser, auch wenn ihr am Ende die Oberschenkel schmerzten und sie leicht zitterte. Die dritte Übung bestand aus Liegestützen, zum Glück nur zehn. Aber Rakels Arme waren denkbar untrainiert, so wie ihre Bauchmuskeln. Für jede nicht gerade ausgeführte Liegestütze wurde sie zwei weitere, saubere machen müssen. Es wurde ihr hart, sehr hart, und am Ende musste sie zwölf absolvieren, von denen sie nachher nicht wusste, wie sie das geschafft hatte. Zum Abschluss hatte sie einen langsamen Dauerlauf durch die Altstadt zu machen. ((Siehe, nicht jeder der läuft ist ooc unterwegs *grinst*)) Während des Trainings war zwischendurch eine junge Frau aufgetaucht, ungefähr in Rakels Alter, die eine beeindruckende Präsenz und Aura hatte. Rakel fühlte sich viel jünger in ihrer Gegenwart. Ihr Meister bezeichnete Estrid, so war ihr Name, als Quälgeist und Rotzlöffel. Rakel erfuhr nebenbei einiges über ihren Meister und auch über diesen Wirbelwind. Die ehemalige Liebste ihres Meisters war wieder aufgetaucht und war mit Estrids Vater zusammen. James sagte, sie haben sich niemals richtig getrennt, sie sei plötzlich weg gewesen. Estrid meinte auch, James wäre nur sauer, dass er sie nicht abbekommen habe. Als Rakel fragte, wer denn der Glückliche sei, kam die Rede auf eine Biggi, die nun Paladin wäre. Rakel fand das leicht befremdlich, aber schließlich sollte jede auf ihre Weise glücklich werden. Am Ende des Trainings aber war die junge Frau wieder fort. Rakel erfuhr noch, dass Würgetang wie fast alles zwei ganz unterschiedliche Wirkungen habe. Lange Zeit wusste man nur, dass er Atemnot bereite, daher der Name, aber anders aufbereitet half er gegen viele Atemwegserkrankungen. Und so sei es bei vielen Gewächsen. Wobei das meiste wohl noch nicht erforscht sei. Er fragte sie auch, wo sie sich in einem Jahr sähe. Rakel belustigte die Frage, weil sie sich selbst gerade gefragt hätte, wohin ihr Leben gerade steuerte. Sie antwortete, dass sie hoffe, dann die Prüfung bestanden zu haben und unterrichten zu dürfen, aber sie wisse nicht, ob ihr das dauerhaft ausreichen würde. Sie hatte etwas Sorge, den Meister damit vielleicht zu kränken, denn immerhin stellte sie ja seinen eigenen Lebensweg damit in Frage. Aber er schien seltsam zufrieden mit der Antwort. Ihr Meister erklärte ihr auch, dass sie ihn im Training durchaus mit Meister anzureden und zu tun habe, was er sagt - wie sie es auch gehalten hatte - aber außerhalb des Trainings sei er nur "irgendwer", und sie könne ihn gerne James nennen. Nicht aber "Jamyyyy", wie der Quälgeist es gerne tat, dachte sich Rakel dazu. Und so nannten sie sich mit Vornamen, bleiben aber beim "Ihr". James fragte sie, wie Rakel den Abend zu gestalten dachte. Rakel antwortete, dass sie Botengänge und dergleichen Vornehmen werde und die Mitschrift ins reine bringen würde. Er meinte, nach dem Krafttraining solle sie sich lieber in eine Taverne setzen. Rakel nickte, wobei sie, noch hatte sie den Wochenlohn ja nicht, bestimmt nicht in eine solche ginge und ihre wenigen Silberstücke zum Fenster herauswerfen würde, aber sie nahm sich vor, dann still in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen. Oder an einem Brunnen oder dergleichen. James meinte, er würde auch später in eine Taverne gehen. Und so ergab es sich, dass sie sich verabredeten, er würde Rakel abholen und sie würden zusammen dorthin gehen. Auf dem Weg zur güldenen Rose allerdings erklärte er ihr, es wäre keine solche Taverne wie das pfeifende Schwein in der Altstadt, sondern eine feinere, wo man Wert auf die Kleidung der Gäste läge. Rakel versprach, das sauberste und mit den wenigsten Flicken versehenste heraus zu suchen und bat sich eine halbe Stunde zum Waschen und Umziehen aus. James meinte, sie wäre aber schnell! Rakel erklärte, wer im Waisenhaus zu spät zum essen käme,würde eventuell nichts mehr bekommen, oder jedenfalls wäre das beste weg. Da würde man es lernen, sich schnell fertig zu machen. So trennten sie sich und Rakel eilte zu der Brücke, auf der Anastina gesessen hatte. Vielleicht könnte sie ihr ein Kleid leihen? Zu ihrem Leidwesen war keine Anastina und kein Porz - ihr mechanischer Begleiter - anwesend. Rakel machte kehrt und suchte sich rötliche Sachen zusammen, wusch sich, kämmte die Haare und machte sich fertig. Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, saß James schon im Empfangssaal und wartete auf sie. Er begrüßte sie mit den Worten "Ihr seid wirklich schnell". Rakel begleitete ihn nach draußen und er erklärte, sie würden noch einen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Rakel war alles recht. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten ein wenig und gaben ihr ein erschöpftes, aber angenehmes Gefühl, sie war sauber und so schön wie sie sich zu machen wusste, was sollte schon schief gehen? Der Zwischenstopp fand allerdings in einem Schneiderfachgeschäft statt. Und James kaufte ihr dort ein rotes Kleid. Rakel war sehr verlegen und die Schneiderin musste den Saum mit Nadeln verkürzen, wegen Rakels kleinem Wuchs, zum Nähen blieb keine Zeit, das würde sie später machen lassen können. Rakel bekam nicht mit, was James der netten Schneiderin bezahlte, aber ein so edles Kleid war sicher nicht billig. Sie gingen weiter und Rakel verspürte eine seltsame Mischung aus Scham, Stolz, Freude über das schöne Kleid und einem seltsamem Gefühl in der Magengegend, das bestimmt von den Bauchübungen kam. Die Taverne "Zum Goldenen Drachenfalken" im Park war wirklich etwas besonders, so ein Etablissement hatte Rakel bisher noch nicht von innen zu sehen bekommen. Am Eingang bekamen sie Karten in die Hand gedrückt und wurden zu einem Tisch auf der Empore geführt, um den James bat. Die Bedienung war ausgenommen höflich, wies aber darauf hin, dass man bald schließen würde. James bestellte ein Fleischgericht mit einem Rotwein dazu, Rakel einen Lachs mit Weißwein. Es war das teuerste auf der Karte, aber ihr war das in dem Moment gleich. Als das Essen kam, hatten sie schon den Wein probiert, und erfuhren, dass man in zwanzig Minuten schließen würde. Das war reichlich schade, aber Rakel war vom Training hungrig und der Lachs in Senfsoße schmeckte einfach himmlisch. Rakel war schneller als es darum ging, zu bezahlen. Es kostete sie zwar so gut wie ihre ganze Barschaft und die nächsten Tage würden sicher hungrig werden, aber sie wollte ihren Meister nicht so völlig ausnutzen. Begeistert war er allerdings nicht und erbat sich dafür einen weiteren Abend. Als das Essen vorbei war, brachte James Rakel noch "nach Hause" zur güldenen Rose und verabschiedete sie bis zum nächsten Tag, wo der Unterricht zur ersten Stunde nach dem Mittag fortgesetzt würde. Rakel hängte das wundervolle Kleid auf einen Bügel und schlich sich in gewöhnlicher Kleidung noch einmal hinaus zu Anastinas Brücke, diese hatte sie im Vorbeigehen nur kurz begrüßt. Nun erzählte sie ihr von dem Abend. Anastina meinte dazu nur, ein Mann, der einer Frau ein Kleid schenkt, will nicht nur mit ihr essen gehen. Rakel erzählte, dass ihr Unterricht bisher nur theoretischer Art wäre. Und sie fragte Anastina, ob diese ihr aus ein paar Stoffresten einige größere Beutel nähen könne. Da Anastina sehr sparsam die Schnitte ausführte gab es nicht viele Reste und das Gespräch ging hin und her, Rakel meinte es müsse ja auch nicht sein. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Rakel ihr später einige hilfreiche Tränke brauen würde. Rakel fiel anschließend erschöpft in ihr Bett. (Sonntag, 15.08.2010) Zur angegebenen Stunde fand sich Rakel im Schulgebäude in der Altstadt ein. Kurz nach ihrem Meister traf auch Estrid, der Quälgeist ein. Sie blieb und der Unterricht gestaltete sich sehr abwechslungsreich, da sich die junge Frau immer wieder einmischte und als Meister Febrosi seine Schülerin abhörte, immer noch Sachen einwarf, die Rakel noch gar nicht gelernt hatte, wie etwa, dass kurze, spitze Dolche auch gegen Rüstungen gut seien. Aufgeregt wie sie war warf Rakel zunächst Wissen über lange und breite Dolche zusammen und musste sich verlegen verbessern lassen, bei den weiteren Ausführungen unterlief ihr aber kein Fehler mehr. Der junge Wirbelwind sorgte immer wieder für Überraschungen, setzte sich mal auf den Schoß des Meisters oder machte Bemerkungen über dessen Schülerin, etwa über ihr Hinterteil, das sie bei Dehnübungen in ihrer Anwesenheit rühmte, als ob Rakel nicht zuhören würde. Errötend setzte Rakel ihre Übungen fort. Dehnübungen: 1) ein Bein ans Geländer gesetzt, den Fuß anfassen und 15 Sekunden halten, Danach das andere Bein. 2) Hände auf das Geländer, ein Bein vor, das Andere nach Hinten und strecken. Danach wechseln. Auch dies halten. 3) Hände übers Kreuz auf dem Rücken zusammenführen, eine von oben, die andere von unten. Halten. Danach andersherum. Estrid schlug vor, dass Rakel doch eine Brücke machen solle. Rakel fühlte sich irgendwie ausgestellt, aber Estrid machte ihr die Brücke vor, den Rücken durchgebogen, Bauch nach oben, Arme nach hinten. So ging sie seitwärts wie eine Krabbe auf Rakel zu, und diese musste lachen. Estrid machte dann sogar einen Handstand und spazierte auf Händen herum. Und das Im Kleid. James rügte sie aufgebracht und meinte, da könne sie ja gleich nackt durch die Straßen gehen, Estrid hielt ihm entgegen, er habe ihre Schlüpfer ja schon oft genug gesehen. Die beiden stritten und neckten sich in einem fort. Estrid war wohl als sowas wie eine Tochter bei ihm aufgewachsen, obwohl er nur zehn Jahre älter als sie sein mochte. 4) Im Sitzen mit Körperspannung einen schweren Medizinball fangen und werfen. Estrid machte dabei munter mit. 5) Den Ball über den Kopf heben und halten, bis es schmerzte. Rakel hielt den Ball überraschend lange ohne Mühe hoch. Bis herauskam, dass Estird, die inzwischen eine Ausbildung zur Magierin machte, ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Nachdem der Ball wieder sein ursprüngliches Gewicht hatte, wurden Rakels Arme auch bald entsprechend beansprucht und sie setzte den Ball schließlich mit zitternden Armen wieder ab. Nach der abschließenden Laufrunde durch die Altstadt fand sie Estrid wieder auf James Schoß sitzend vor. Estrid meinte "du bist aber schnell" und James sagte, sie sei ja auch seine beste Schülerin. Kein Wunder, war sie doch seine einzige, dachte sich Rakel. Sie fragte, ob sie die beiden vielleicht lieber alleine lassen solle, aber das wurde von beiden verneint. Es folgte ein kurzer Theorieteil, in dem es um Arthas Träne ging. Diese hilft gegen akute und lange Trauer, gegen Depression. Estrid merkte zu James sichtlichem Missfallen an, dass man daraus auch ein Gift fertigen könne, was beim Bauernvolk als Fluch gelte, weil es den Gegner geistig zerstöre. Estrid machte weiter Bemerkungen, wie süß Rakel doch sei und dergleichen. Irgendwann fragte Rakel nach Estrids Liebster, was ihr eine vor Staunen aufgerissene Miene Estrids und ein schallendes Gelächter von James einbrachte. Sie hatte da wohl was falsch verstanden, Biggi war Estrids Schwester und Estrid führte aus, sie stände eher auf Männer mit James Rückenpartie. Rakel versank innerlich vor Scham im Boden. Nach dem Training entführte Estrid Rakel und verkündete, dass sie James Schülerin nun Auskleiden würde. Diese geflickten Hosen gingen ja nun gar nicht. Rakel überließ sich hilflos ihrer Führung, diesem Wirbelwind hatte sie nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie bekam eine schwarze, nagelneue Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, dessen offenherziger Schnitt und die Bauchfreiheit Rakel gar nicht zusagten, aber auch hier konnte sie wenig gegen ihre eifrige Freundin machen. Auch an ihren Haaren, die Rakel zu einem praktischen Türmchen aufzudrehen pflegte, hatte Estrid etwas auszusetzen. Viel zu brav befand sie und schleifte Rakel zum Friseur. Sie wies den goblinschen Virtuosen mit Schere und Kamm auch gleich an, was er mit Rakel anzustellen habe. Estrid beschaffte ihr aber auch eine sehr praktische, schwarze Lederkluft. Schließlich zeigte sie ihr auch die Bibliotheken, auch wenn die Magier keine Leute wie Rakel hineinlassen würden. Dabei wollte sie unbedingt mehr über die Verwendung von Kräutern erlernen. Sie führte sie mit geschlossenen Augen zu einem seltsamen Platz mit einem Brunnen mit protzigen, goldenen Statuen, den Rakel noch nie gesehen hatte. Estrid ließ sie hoch schauen. Viele viele Türme erhoben sich überall ringsum in schwindelnde Höhen. Sie war nach Dalaran gekommen, und Estrid stellte erstaunt fest, dass Rakel die erste sei, die beim ersten Benutzen eines Portals nicht gekotzt hätte. Rakle meinte, vielleicht läge es daran, dass sie es gar nicht gewusst hatte, wo Estrid sie hindurchführt. Schließlich stupste sie Rakel durch ein weiteres Portal, dass sie in einen Raum hoch über der Stadt brachte. Estrid führte Rakel auf einen Balkon heraus. Sie betrachtete staunend die Stadt und Rakel traute sich zu fragen, ob sie weitere Einladungen von James ablehnen solle. Aber Estrid meinte, sie hätte einen Freund und Jamy würde sie nur necken. Sie fragte, ob Rakel denn irgendwelche Ambitionen habe. Rakel wusste es nicht, und das sagte sie ihr auch. Sie hatte noch keinen Freund gehabt, was bei Estrid Erheiterung hervorrief. Rakel war sogar noch Jungfrau, wenn auch um Haaresbreite, und so kam es, dass sie Estrid von dieser hässlichen Episode erzählte, die sie letztlich bewogen hatte, der Kampfschule beizutreten. Estrid verabschiedete sich schließlich von ihr und Rakel kehrte schließlich durch ein Portal in einem Gebäude, das Estrid ihr beschrieben hatte, nach Sturmwind zurück. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten